


Even

by mimikyukyu



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Child Abuse (Offscreen), F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimikyukyu/pseuds/mimikyukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex always needed a friend... Especially if said friend was good with concealer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even

“… Ow, ow, ow.”

“Sorry, but it’s not blending right, I’m not meaning to…”

“It’s fine, I mean, I get worse-”

“Don’t even finish that.”

Never in his life did Alex imagine he’d wear makeup. Now it was a common occurrence for the boy to wake up at five in the morning and sneak over to his best friend’s house so she could cover up whatever nights bruises he’d sustained ten hours ago. No one ever thought anything of it when Elle started buying makeup two shades darker than her skin, as well as her normal color. Her mother couldn’t tell and she had her own bathroom, thankfully for Alex on the first floor.

Their routine was simple; Alex would wake up and pack his things for school and sneak out of the house, hopping a fence and walking over to Elle’s house. He’d open the window to her bathroom and climb in to wake her up, usually around 6:00. She’d get out her makeup kit and go to work, making the entire bruise or cut completely unnoticeable.

Today she was set on making his black eye and large bruise on his jaw disappear, and Alex was apparently very sensitive today. Getting him to stop twitching was not as easy as it sounded and she had opted to holding his chin and working with one hand most of the time. It wasn’t that her older friend didn’t appreciate what she did for him, it just really hurt. That and he was terrified someone would find out he regularly wore cosmetics, the embarrassment still showing up on his flushed cheeks, making Elle annoyed as she tried to blend the foundation and blush into his skin.

“Okay, look in the mirror and see if it’s noticeable.” Elle said as she jumped off of him and stepped back to the window, admiring her work.

“Looks fine, but all the guys are wondering how I don’t get acne. I think they’re catching on.” Alex joked, making his way over to hug his friend. Elle laughed, and then bit her cheek, words dying in her mouth as she remembered why he was in her bathroom in the first place. She hugged him a little bit tighter.

“You know if there’s anything I can do…” She trailed off and pressed her head further into his chest. Alex rubbed her back and shook his head.

“I’ll make it up to you someday, I promise.”

—

Beating, crushing, oh God I killed someone- a- another human… No, he was a monster, he tried to hurt her. He was torturing her.

Alex sprinted to his trapped friend, freeing her quickly and holding her tightly, gun trained on the door before both limped back into the corner to check on Elle.

“So, wanna call it even now?” Alex panted out, patching up scratches and cuts while Elle tried to not break down crying. She looked up and remembered, smiling gently before wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to forget and push the recent events away, only focusing on her friend’s warm embrace. He felt a nod and then a faint:

“Yeah, even…”


End file.
